srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat/Documenting
To document a combat, you should use when possible. The following are tips to make your work easier. Keep in mind that for some enemies (especially randomly-found ones like when you explore the realms at random, but also found on many quests) it's impossible to pinpoint a single MR/SP value, since they are somewhat variable. For those enemies, report a range (45-55 SP) instead of a single number. __TOC__ MR The ideal way to tell a foe's difficulty is to give the MR it's 9+ to hit (which calculates). A good rule of thumb is that the enemy is 3+ to hit at +13 MR than its 9+ to-hit. So, an enemy that is 9+ to hit at MR 100 will be 3+ at MR 113 or higher. It's been suggested to document combats by giving the lowest MR value the enemy is 3+ at. The problem with this approach is that there is no way to know (for others) if that value is precisely the lowest value, or just some value taken by a powerful character whose MR was way higher than the enemy's. I would therefore not recommend this documenting style. To ascertain an enemy's MR, just enter its to-hit value at : if it's, e.g. 7@100, the template will try the closest approximation to 9+. Give more values (up to 5) for more detailed results. Some enemies have variable MR, the template will also appropriately handle that. Get several to-hit values in the same combat ;Method 1. Change your gear When you start a combat, the game shows you a banner with info about your imminent foe, between red flags with skulls and bones, you see the name of your enemy, and two colored squares indicating the relative difficulty of the fight (say, red). You can still change your equipment at this point (and I would recommend you do it). Then, as you click the Begin Combat button, you'll see the combat screen. The combat screen will also show the exact to-hit number (say, 17+). If you changed your gear in the last screen, to something more powerful, in the first round of combat your stats will be compared again, and the to-hit number will drop. That way, you can get info about two MR values in the same combat, to better weigh up the enemy. ;Method 2. Extensive equipment changes This method is somewhat obsolete now that we have , but it was very useful at the time. On the same screen with the banner and the colored squares that indicate the hardness of the enemy, the data is recalculated if you do something that will refresh the main pane. For example, summoning your Phantom armor/weapon (no need to change its settings, just to summon it and go back). That way you can gauge the enemy in various settings, and although you only get the range (green from 3+ to 6+, gray from 7+ to 8+, blue from 9+ to 11+, pink from 12+ to 13+, yellow from 14+ to 15+, Red from 16+ to 17+, Black to 18+), you can use limit values to gauge the exact MR value. For example, in Toalth The Bat Lord, MR 72 gives a Black, but 73 gives a Red. Thus 72 is 18+ (and the first one), and 73 is 17+. Then MR 77 gives a Red but MR 78 gives a Yellow, so MR 77 is 16+ and MR 78 is 15+. Once you have a limit value, look at the Tables of MR and to-hit in the Combat page. For example, from the first limit (18+ to 17+) there are 17 values until 9+. So, in our example, Toalth would be (and is) 9+ at MR 90. The same can be applied to the other limits. Just count the amount of values between the limit and 9+. Although this testing method that can be expensive in terms of time, you risk not a single SP, and offers maximum precision. To make it easier, you just have to make sure you have a set of "scale weights", in the form of several amulets of rings that have bonuses of +1, +2, +3, +4 and +5 MR, that will allow you to adjust your MR to whatever value you want. ;Other methods * You can use Shadow Magic through the battle to change your MR (this is often the only way to gauge powerful enemies' MRs). * You can also equip a weapon with a Vs Bonus against a type of monster. The bonus is only taken into account in the first round of combat, but before starting you have a different MR. * Through the mastery of the Weaponry skills, you'll be able to execute powerful strokes at a MR superior to your normal, during combat. This would be most useful at lower weaponry levels, since from 60+ onwards the bonuses will be just too high to be useful. * The Medallion Of Phase Form (from PG IV) randomly transforms you into another being, incrementing your MR for a round. SP To ascertain an enemy's SP, use Young Ned's spreadsheet. This method makes older systems (below) practically obsolete. ;Classical Just fight, note your damages and add them. Take care not to add the last round of damage (killing blow), since you might have dealt more damage than the SP your enemy had left. Instead, indicate it like this: if you had recorded 350 damage and deal 23 damage in the last round, note 350-373. If you want, you can run the fight several times so the margin gets narrower. If the second time you record 360 damage and deal 33 in the last round, modify the previous result as 360-373. You can check some examples on the Daidrur page. ;Damage percentage This is an approximate, yet much quicker, method. Just record the damage for 3-4 rounds and compare it with the % reported in "Enemy Status" in the combat screen. For example, you deal 54 damage in 3 rounds and the enemy shows Wounded (64%). You just have to do the rule of three, so 54*100/(100-64) = 150 SP. You need to substract the number from 100 because you want the damage dealt, not the remaining health. To make sure, you can repeat the proceedings again with more damage dealt. For example, at round 7 you've dealt 118 damage, and reports are Critically Wounded (24%). Results are more or less the same. Depending on the level of certainty you need, you can do more or less tests. Category:Help Category:Help